


и буду делать лучшие горшки в мире

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Мальчишка его преследовал.





	и буду делать лучшие горшки в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece AU fest.  
> Беты: Yasuko Kejkhatsu, Lisenok_Lis.
> 
> модерн!AU, ООС, юст шредингера, намеки на Шанкс/Перона, художественные керамические допущения  
> фантазии на тему того, что грозит Михоуку, если Зоро не будет сконцентрирован на путешествии с Луффи

Мальчишка поднял голову и уставился на него — как всегда хмуро и серьезно, — открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Михоук быстро прошел мимо и громко захлопнул за собой калитку, повернул в замке ключ и, немного поколебавшись, задвинул засов.

— Привет! — махнула из конца коридора Перона, на секунду оторвавшись от зеркала, и тут же снова туда уставилась.

— Он опять сидит, — пожаловался ей Михоук, ни на что особо не надеясь, Перона была безжалостна.

— Ура! Давненько его не было, — она бросила помаду на столик и умчалась в гостинную. Михоук услышал звук открывающегося окна и тут же — закладывающий уши визг:

— Зороооо! Привет!

— Привет, стерва, — хриплым, грубым голосом ответил мальчишка.

Михоук скинул сапоги и прошел дальше.

— Мы по тебе скучали! Вынеси мусор!

— Отвали!

— И нужно спустить вещи с чердака!

— Я тебе не прислуга!

— Ну и дурак! Прислугу хоть в дом пускают, — Перона показала улице язык и захлопнула окно.

— Не поощряй его, — в который раз сказал ей Михоук. Аккуратно, под стеночкой, подкрался к окну и резким выпадом задернул шторы. Расслабленно вздохнул и, не удержавшись, выглянул наружу — мальчишка в той же позе сидел у забора, качая головой, он часто слушал что-то, затыкая уши наушниками.

Михоук рассматривал его несколько минут, просто на всякий случай — вдруг тот бы попробовал взломать калитку и вступить в бой с засовом, — а когда наконец отвернулся от окна, увидел, что Перона, растянув губы в издевательской улыбке, снимает его на камеру телефона.

— Цирк, — она провела пальцем с длинным розовым ногтем по экрану. — Будет в коллекцию.

Да, Перона была абсолютно безжалостна.

Он сжал переносицу, успокаивая зарождающуюся головную боль, и достал бутылку из винного шкафа. Красное сухое делало любой вечер лучше.

— Ты занудный и совсем не милый, — Перона приняла из его рук бокал, отпила маленький глоток, поморщилась и поставила на стол — за годы Михоук мастерски научился выбирать то, что ей точно не понравится. — Радуйся, что хоть кто-то тобою интересуется.

— Ты мною интересуешься. — И от этого интереса Михоук бы с удовольствием избавился, как и от мальчишки, маячившего на улице.

— Я твой секретарь, это не считается.

— Почти ничего не делаешь и сама себя поселила в моем доме, не думаю, что это называется «секретарь».

— Пффф, — фыркнула Перона и, потянувшись, мазнула губами по его щеке. — Все, я убежала! Пока-пока!

Когда она вернулась среди ночи — пьяная и шумная, — мальчишка, все еще сидевший под забором, помог ей выйти из такси и передал Михоуку у калитки. На этот раз не пытаясь ничего сказать.

***

Цирк начался, когда он дал уговорить себя на судейство столичного конкурса молодых, но перспективных керамистов. Организаторы были в восторге, Шанкс и Перона зудели, что вот он шанс познакомиться с новыми людьми и что ему это понравится, на этот раз точно-точно, участники краснели и мямлили что-то про великую честь. И были полными бездарями.

Кроме одного.

Михоук все равно разнес его работу — она была слишком простой, в ней не было мастерства, но в каждой линии скользил еще нераскрывшийся потенциал.

Через неделю он встретил мальчишку, первого среди молодых и перспективных, на свой улице.

— Йо, — поздоровался тот и, помолчав, решительно сообщил: — Я переехал.

— На эту улицу? — не поняв, уточнил Михоук.

— В этот город, — пожал плечами Ророноа Зоро и одернул белую футболку.

После минуты неловкого — только для него — молчания Михоук сбежал. И в следующие разы поступал так же.

Мальчишка начал торчать под окнами почти круглосуточно — читал книги, написанные Михоуком, часами исступленно черкал в скетчбуке, слушал музыку. Спал и пил прямо из бутылки. Периодически — отжимался на кулаках, — тогда очередная белая футболка задиралась, оголяя влажную от пота поясницу.

Тактика игнорирования постепенно переставала себя оправдывать.

***

Вскоре Ророноа Зоро выучил маршрут Михоука, оптимальный, не меняющийся годами, все места, которые тот посещал. Офис, тихий французский ресторан, магазины, лавочка зоопарка у вольера с приматами.

И вот — сидел на бордюре и лениво тянул пиво из банки.

Михоук, ежеминутно косясь на него через витрину, рассеянно поддакивал хозяину, лично вышедшему к «дорогому гостю» — счет рос в геометрической прогрессии.

— Хорошо, попробуем, — наконец перебил он. Вина много не бывало, особенно в условиях постоянного стресса — и предстоящего визита Шанкса, от одной мысли об этом виски начинали ныть.

Зоро смял банку в жестяной ком одной рукой, точным броском швырнул в урну и поднял руку в приветствии.

Михоук резко отвернулся.

Стоявшая рядом женщина — высокая брюнетка с корзинкой, в которой лежала неплохая подборка вин из Грюнер Вельтлинера, — внезапно разулыбалась и замахала рукой.

— Мы за ним присматриваем, — пояснила она, как будто это хоть что-то на самом деле объясняло, и не спеша покинула магазин, перешла дорогу и уселась рядом с Зоро.

Еще одна.

— У вас же есть черный выход? — перебил Михоук многословно благодарящего за покупку хозяина. — Я воспользуюсь.

Теперь Зоро появлялся не в одиночестве — с ним обязательно был кто-то: постоянно курящий блондин, кидавший влюбленные взгляды на каждую мимопроходящую девушку, носатый хлюпик, старательно не смотревший на Михоука, синеволосый громкий панк и, определенно еще более ненормальный, чем все они, подросток, орущий и жующий одновременно, любящий строить рожи колобусам и мандрилам.

— В этот раз была девушка, — дома, оставив пакеты на круглом столе посреди гостинной, Михоук с невероятным облегчением упал в кресло и забросил ногу на ногу. — Почему они постоянно с ним? Тоже что-то от меня хотя? Или им просто нравится меня преследовать?

Перона, уже шуршавшая пакетами, с радостным криком вытащила шоколадный ликер и запрыгала, прижимая его к груди.

— Африкоко!

— Не упейся.

— И не надейся, — Перона снова полезла в пакеты. — А где мой Гран Марнье?

— Синий пакет.

— Нашла! Папочка, ты такой мишка!

За её спиной бесшумно вошедший Шанкс в наигранном изумлении поднял брови и оперся на дверной косяк, скрестив руки. Михоук поморщился.

— Знаешь, они просто ему помогают, — доверительно поделилась с ним пребывавшая в редком для себя благодушном настроении Перона.

— Чем?

— Сам увидишь, так будет веселее, — Перона лишь отмахнулась от вопроса. — Твой кретин особенный.

— Он не мой.

— Как скажешь, — ласковым тоном согласилась Перона, как с душевнобольным разговаривала, и поцеловала его в щеку.

— А меня? — тут же спросил Шанкс.

Перона обернулась и, как всегда при виде него, расплылась в улыбке, непривычной на её лице — широкой и робкой одновременно.

— Конечно, — она медленно подошла и, встав на цыпочки, коснулась губами подставленой щеки. На смуглой коже остался розовый след.

— Привет, принцесса.

— Привет и пока, мне пора — у меня свидание. Развлекайтесь, старички! — договаривала Перона уже из холла.

Шанкс проводил её долгим взглядом.

— Она идеальна.

— Забирай, — предложил Михоук.

— Это разобьет твое сердце, — Шанкс усмехнулся и уселся на кресло напротив. — И не думаю, что она согласится оставить тебя в одиночестве — ты перестанешь выходить из дома и покроешься мхом.

— Встань и налей мне вина, я не готов выслушивать очередную лекцию о том, что я замкнутый и неприятный человек, который не любит людей, на трезвую голову, — Михоук кивнул на стол. — Как будто в этом есть что-то плохое.

Шанкс послушно встал.

— О, Гран Марнье, — протянул он, отхлебывая вино и рассматривая чек, вытянутый из уже пустых пакетов. — Принцесса упьется.

— Что довольно забавно, — впервые признал вслух Михоук и поднял бокал, салютуя.

— И после таких откровений ты и правда считаешь себя приятным человеком?

— Я слишком хорош, чтобы быть приятным.

— И вот это уже правда, мой друг, — Шанкс засмеялся и спросил: — Ну как там твой мальчик?

— Он не мой, — отрезал Михоук.

— Твой юный фанат и сталкер, — никогда не сворачивавший с темы Шанкс продолжил: — Твой особенный кретин, если верить словам принцессы. Думаю, она наконец близка к тому, чтобы пристроить тебя в чьи-то заботливые руки.

Михоук промолчал, всем видом показывая, что он игнорирует Шанкса и его инсинуации.

— К чему это? — Шанкс задумчиво провел пальцем по кромке бокала, будто вспоминая. — А! Я видел его, когда заходил.

— Не может быть, — Михоук поднялся и подошел к окну.

Зоро отжимался на одной руке. Рядом неровной стопкой лежали его вещи, верхушку украшала коробка из-под пиццы.

— Бедный мальчик прям пылает, — заметил Шанкс.

— Да, — согласился Михоук, не отрывая глаз от вновь оголившейся поясницы и длинных сильных ног.

Во рту пересохло.

— Знаешь, — Шанкс положил теплую ладонь ему на плечо. — Возможно, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что никто не верит, когда ты говоришь, что между вами ничего не происходит. Просто подумай над этим. Пожалуйста.

***

Когда в среду Михоук пришел домой, под забором никого не было, он не видел Зоро целый день и должен был признаться хотя бы себе — ему его не хватало.

Из гостиной доносились голоса, и он подобрался: встречаться с Шанксом сил не было. Но на диване рядом с Пероной сидел огромный игрушечный медведь. И Зоро.

— Ты уволена, — бросил Михоук, стараясь на них не смотреть, и поднялся в спальню.

На последней ступеньке его накрыла мигрень, голову пронзила вспышка боли, дневной свет, проникающий сквозь открытые окна, резал глаза.

Михоук дошел до своей комнаты и из последних сил опустил жалюзи, после чего, не раздеваясь, улегся поверх застеленной кровати.

Через некоторое время — он не мог сообразить точно, плавая в мутном тумане, — рядом раздались легкие шаги.

Перона поставила поднос на тумбочку у изголовья — сразу запахло ромашкой.

— Выпей, пожалуйста, — тихо сказала она, протягивая ему таблетки и чашку травяного настоя. — Уколоть Суматриптан?

— Не надо, — Михоук выпил таблетки и осторожно опустился на подушку. — Терпимо. Посиди со мной.

— Конечно, — Перона забралась на кровать и легла, положив голову ему на грудь — теплый маленький котенок.

— По прогнозу — дождь, а он снова торчал на улице. И я знаю, что он тебе нравится. Было бы хорошо, если бы кто-то за тобой приглядывал. Особенный, понимающий, насколько все эти вазы и горшки важны.

— У меня есть ты.

— Шанкс предложил выпить с ним, — недолго помолчав, начала говорить Перона, будто подбирая слова.

— Он часто это предлагает… — не понял её неуверенности Михоук.

— Кофе, — перебила его Перона. — Или какао. Что я хочу. Где и когда.

— Понятно, — Михоук поднял руку и опустил ей на макушку.

— Я не согласилась, не знаю, что делать, — сказала Перона ему в рубашку. — Тогда, давно, ты спас меня, вырастил. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было одиноко, это так грустно и не мило. Но Шанкс такой, — она замялась, — такой. Заметил, какого мишку мне подарил?

— Думал, что Зоро, — признался Михоук и погладил её по волосам. Головная боль проходила.

— Не, этот кретин не додумался бы, у него мозги в другую сторону повернуты, — Перона тихо засмеялась и села, кивнула на поднос, где рядом с пустой чашкой стояла упакованная и перевязанная бечевкой коробка. — Он просил передать.

Она встала, разгладила помятую юбку и, уходя, обернулась у самых дверей:

— Может, это судьба, как тогда с нами? А ты всё отворачиваешься. Все-таки в этом доме сейчас находятся два кретина, никак не один.

***

За завтраком оказалось, что Зоро теперь живет у них.

— Гостевых комнат много, хоть используем, — щебетала Перона, размазывая по тарелке последнюю оставшуюся ягоду клубники. — А он уже вынес мусор, сгреб листья перед домом и что-то сделал с дверью в постирочную, и она больше не скрипит. Давно хотела слугу.

Зоро, не переставая жевать — сильные челюсти ходили вверх-вниз, — показал ей средний палец. Перона радостно отзеркалила.

— Домовладелец вышвырнул из квартиры, а Санджи в отъезде, у него не перекантоваться, — доев, сказал Зоро.

— Этот озабоченный, — Перона скривилась и формально спросила, подытожив: — Так что, он остается? — даже не постаравшись притвориться, что ответ имеет значение.

Она, абсолютно безжалостная, видевшая Михоука лучше всех, прекрасно знала один из самых страшных его секретов — он никогда не умел отказывать прямо.

Так что он смиренно кивнул, в красках представляя, как их уносит ветер, оставляя его наедине с кофе и утренней газетой.

Зоро выглядел победителем.

***

Тем вечером он все-таки взял в руки подарок. Разрезав бечевку и сорвав бумагу, под которой оказался просто деревянный ящичек, сдвинув крышку, Михоук запрокинул голову и захохотал.

Зоро тоже его видел. И был талантливым. Внутри оказался набор для саке — токкури и три плоские чаши, сакадзуки. Идеальный красно-черный цветочный узор оплетал ассиметричную, вручную слепленную посуду, на горлышке токкури можно было разглядеть отпечаток пальца. Глупо, неправильно и практически идеально.

***

На гончарный круг упала тень, и Михоук поднял глаза, отвлекаясь. Зоро стоял, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, и задумчиво перекатывался с пятки на носок.

— Как ты нашел меня в этот раз? — спросил Михоук, беседка была в самой заросшей части сада, полностью скрытая деревьями.

— Случайно, — Зоро пожал плечами. Серьги в его ухе зазвенели. — Я шел в… Впрочем, неважно.

Зоро подцепил ногой свободный табурет и подвинул его ближе, уселся и, не спрашивая, протянул руки. Сильные пальцы с неровно обрезанными ногтями коснулись глины, и Михоук, только закончивший вытягивать цилиндр горлышка, отодвинулся, упуская глину, передавая её Зоро, тот сразу же подхватил, начав расширять низ заготовки.

— Ну хорошо, — Михоук вытер пальцы о висевшее рядом влажное полотенце и переплел их, как всегда делал, при тяжелых разговорах. — Давай поговорим. Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Ты мне нравишься, — тут же, не задумываясь, ответил Зоро.

— Что? — несмотря на ступор смог выдавить из себя Михоук. Шанкс с Пероной бы им гордились — вот он сидит и спокойно ведет разговор о чувствах.

— Расслабься. Научи меня, — Зоро кивнул на круг, где его руки вели по горлышку, выводя волны узоров.

— Хорошо, — согласился Михоук. — Хорошо. Это я могу.

Напряжение понемногу отступало — ему не нужны были ученики, они только раздражали, но если так в конце концов можно было избавиться от этого упрямого барана, то да, он это сделает. Но клятое «нравишься» все еще висело в воздухе.

— Я буду упорно тренироваться, — пообещал Зоро, сверкая глазами.

И Михоук знал, что это правда — Зоро был из тех, кто верит в практику и тренировки, в то, что упорством можно добиться всего. Ему ничего не стоило что-то повторять и повторять. И еще раз. Никогда не сдаваясь.

— Очень упорно и настойчиво.

— Не то, чтобы у тебя будет выбор, если ты хочешь учиться у… — начал говорить Михоук, но Зоро перебил его:

— И стану лучшим в мире.

Михоук осекся.

Зоро убрал руки от законченного кувшина и широко оскалился, улыбаясь.

— И кстати — ты мне и в самом деле нравишься.

Судьба издевалась.


End file.
